


Consequences

by reedswrote



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 05:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1807576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reedswrote/pseuds/reedswrote
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"That, right there, is the biggest mistake you have ever made." Katherine's words float over to him on the still air of the tomb, along with the subsequent silence of Stefan's lack of a response, as he walks away. *Takes place after 2x10 The Sacrifice*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consequences

"That, right there, is the biggest mistake you have ever made."

Katherine's words float over to him on the still air of the tomb, along with the subsequent silence of Stefan's lack of a response, as he walks away. Usually, Damon is the last one to agree with Katherine, and even now some part of his mind _does_ protest weakly to her words; _"No it isn't. Stefan can trust me."_

But the other part of his mind, the majority, is too consumed with Elena to pay these denials any attention. Today, especially, because she's got him all wrapped up in her; he's had Rose to keep him occupied as of late, and while she's nothing to sneeze at, thoughts of her can't begin to distract him enough. Honestly, she can't compare, not to Elena.

But then again, no one can.

He's surrounded by thoughts of Elena tonight because he's spent so much time saving her from herself, holding tightly onto her arms, and shoulders, and hands as she tried to throw her weight around, shouting that she wanted to be the one doing the saving for once. He's spent all day gripping her tightly, and ignoring that tug in his stomach and little voice in his head urging him to just cradle her face in his hands, rest his forehead against hers, and ask her quietly to stop being so difficult.

Just then, as she'd been yelling words at him, words that she didn't even fully believe in herself, he'd wanted to just pull her to him and feel her body drain of the fuel her pent up anger and frustration had given her. Feel her sink into his chest, and he would have rubbed that spot between her shoulder blades, and murmur the same question softly into her hair - _"Are you done yet?"_

But of course he couldn't do that - and he hadn't - because Stefan couldn't be too far away. So he'd let her pound her fists against his chest and watched her walk away, and now here he is, with Katherine's words ringing in his head and taking his time walking over to... he's not sure yet.

A common misconception about Damon is that he doesn't think things through. That he just runs into a situation head on and the consequences, whatever the hell they may be, be damned. This isn't the case at all; Damon thinks through everything that he's willing to do very well. He always knows how a situation could turn south, and how far into the plan that turn will occur.

He just doesn't care.

He's willing to take the risk to get what he wants.

Consequences be damned.

But this time he doesn't know what to do, because (and now it doesn't kill him to admit it) he's changed. And the consequences of this, this hazy idea of an idea of what he wants to do, well... he doesn't want them. But he _does_ want Elena, and now it's all down to a question he's honestly never had to ponder before she came along; Who does he love more?

Before he and Stefan were murdered, before Katherine, the answer was always, _always_ his little brother, no hesitation. Giuseppe Salvatore may not have shown it off in it's best light towards the end, but family was very important to him, and had made sure to instill the same trait in his children. And while Damon has never forgiven his father for what he did, and never would, he's thought it over for the past 150 or so years and he can see why his father did what he did. Can understand his misguided reasons and actions for what he really thought they were; protecting his family, his boys, from a terrible fate; life as a predator.

So before it had been Stefan, always Stefan before anybody else, until Katherine came along. And then suddenly, with no hesitation it was her, always her.

But now, the hesitation is here; Elena or Stefan?

By picking Stefan he knows that he can have both; keep his brother close and have Elena the way he does now. But Damon is tired. He's tired of having to pretend that he never bared his soul to Elena. He's tired of being second best out of two. He's tired of pretending he can let go of Elena, and not cringe inwardly when she even looks in Stefan's direction. He's just... tired.

But by picking Elena he could lose everything; his brother's trust and the easy way he and Elena communicate now. His heart can't bear Compelling her again, seeing her eyes spark then dull as he erases the words, that were so hard to utter in the first place, from her memory.

Does he really want that?

He stops walking, and pauses where he stands on the sidewalk. Right takes him to the boarding house, left to the Gilbert's.

What does he want?

He takes a deep breath.

He shoves his hands into his pockets.

Left.

He wants this.

Consequences be damned.


End file.
